Demise
by SilentxDream
Summary: Pansy Parkinson's days were all the same, coming back from a rough night, showering, prepping, and attaching a mask of detachedness and cruelty that held until she prepared for the night that would leave her cold and aching. This was her life. He was her love. She was her own demise. Songfic: Shelter - The XX. For 7 day challenge by Selemi


_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Pansy Parkinson awoke to the sound of her wand vibrating on the bedside table. Silencing it with the touch of her hand, she rolled over. The silky green sheets created a warm cocoon around her, but she still felt cold.

Her usual morning after was spent alone in his sheets with leftover wisps of his cologne and a soreness all over.

Pansy, after lying still and naked for a few more minutes, proceeded to finish her morning after ritual. She got dressed and left, snatching her wand in one hand and carrying her stilettos in the other.

Shivers wracked her body as the cool air brushed past her barely covered form. She clamored into the dormitory bathroom to wash up before classes.

* * *

The normal clicks from her stilettos that would announce Pansy's arrive were absent this night. When she opened the door to his room, he was quietly staring with a calculating glaze.

The door shut with a final click, and he swiftly appeared before her.

"What are you wearing? Are you trying something new? Role play?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "But perhaps we should go to the library… You're attire is more suited for a librarian than anything that would normally be found in this room." Pansy tried to cut in but failed miserably. "Then again we could always pretend, and isn't that what role play is all about?"

"Draco-" Quick silver eyes focused in on the pug-faced girl.

"What?"

"Sit down with me, Draco." Pansy's hands were shaking, but she managed to walk to the bed and pat the space beside her that was soon taken by the Prince of Slytherin.

Pansy inhaled deeply. "You and I have been there for each other since third year, and I- I've been waking up alone every morning after. It's always cold and-" Pansy paused. _Stop rambling, _she thought,_ you know he hates drawn out explanations. _"Just- please, Draco, stay?"

Draco looked down upon her steadily. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Wide eyes stared up at him. "Wha- what? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, Draco! Please forgive me! I don't want this to end!" The wide eyes started glistening with salt water as small hands grabbed onto Draco's sleeve. "I'm sorry, Draco, so sorry. Please, tell me how I can fix this." A salt water river trickled down Pansy's face.

Draco's gaze never flinched. "Lay down."

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Pansy's eyelids cracked open slowly as she felt around for her wand. Rolling over, her arm fell onto cold green silk. He had left again, and Pansy drowned in salt water.

She had been so wrong. Draco wasn't there. He didn't like her. He didn't care. She wasn't anything to him. _Do I even exist? I had thought he would've at least considered- forget it._ Pansy hoisted herself off the bed and redressed. _Forget him._

With that new philosophy, Pansy ignored Draco all day. She hung out with the girls instead and flirted openly with the boys.

"Stay away from me, Parkinson."

"What? Can't handle the heat, Weasley?"

"More like the ice, pug face."

"Whatever, begger." Before Ron lunged, Hermione and Harry grabbed his arms.

"What are you even doing here?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"The truth?"

"As close as we can get," muttered Hermione.

Pansy glared at the Mudblood. "Draco- Actually, I could use your help."

Ron continued struggling. "Finally realized your face is hideous and came to get it rearranged by my fist?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Look, I want to get revenge on Draco." Ron stopped struggling, but continued to glare suspiciously at her.

"Why?"

"Not important."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just give up on the revenge. It never works."

"Slytherin, remember, Mudblood?"

Hermione huffed. "Just give him a taste of his own medicine." Hermione grabbed the two boys and dragged them down the corridor muttering things like 'Slytherin' and 'can't think of her own revenge.'

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up alone and proceeded to do so every morning after that. She began coming in whatever clothes she happened to have on that day, which was mostly her school uniform and robe. Then Pansy started showing up late, and sometimes she didn't show up at all. Just like he did.

Now _she_ had the power. _She _was the one who cared the least. She was winning.

Pansy opened the door to Draco's room at 3 AM, the latest she'd come yet. Turning to the bed, expecting to see Draco agitated, she saw Daphne Greengrass lying under silk on her side of the bed.

Pansy was furious. All this time she had thought the revenge was working, it wasn't. She realized too late that he really didn't care what happened to her at all. She was nothing to him. If he didn't care before what she wore, when she came, and if she was there in the morning, he had no reason to care now.

Waving her wand, the lights turned on. Draco and Daphne blinked awake.

"Pansy?"

"Get out. _Now_, Greengrass." Pansy's voice was hard.

Daphne scrambled to get dressed and left.

"Pansy, calm down."

"Calm the f*ck down? No. No! I come in and find this _whore_ on your bed, in _my _place! I'm _way _past the point of calming down!" Pansy's shouts turned to sobs. "I- You and her- it's just that I love you." Pansy's sobs overtook any coherent speech.

"Pansy." She looked at him with red, teary eyes.

"We're over."


End file.
